


This is love making, not sex

by Kajune



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...believes Shizuo as he spends an unplanned night with a man he thought was his rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is love making, not sex

Shizuo moves himself deeper inside the hot cavern, causing the body beneath him to stir and let out an addictive moan. He slowly pulls back before going in again, his eyes savoring every tiny reaction he gets, his lips unconsciously in the form of a smile.

It's strange how a single day of meeting each other without the usual fighting led them to this bed. Neither Shizuo nor Izaya planned on losing their virginities today, yet neither could resist the desires that overwhelmed them when a normal conversation finally occurred between them.

Shizuo isn't sure if he simply lusts for this man, this man whose legs are wide open and has been making no attempt to stop those mind blowing movements. Shizuo thinks it is love - as absurd as it sounds - and prefers it to be that way. Although the man beneath him will likely not share his thoughts, considering their past and lack of such a feeling throughout it. However the blond doesn't want to believe these last few moments are the result of sheer want, otherwise he'd be a real pervert, to say the least.

Looking at the man now, it is clear that Izaya is truly beautiful, right from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. The smoothness of his skin feels amazing, and the sight of it cries perfection. Those jet black hair locks are soft, smell nice and hard not to stroke. The pair of sharp eyes look mesmerizing, their reddish hue making Shizuo fall for this man even more, unlike how they used to provoke the desire of punching them black and blue.

To say these thoughts come from lust sounds ludicrous. Shizuo doesn't want to admit that each thrust doesn't spell pure love, that each moan is only an act of instinct, that the sense of butterflies in his stomach is due to a bad meal earlier. The greatest need the blond now feels is to kiss the raven, to explore his exposed body until both their hairs turn gray.

It's doubtful whether this kind of union will go on, will Izaya continue to consent to having his worst enemy enter him like he owns him. Looking into those hazy eyes, Shizuo believes he can see the same doubt in them, the wonder of what will become of them once they reach their climax. Shizuo feels it will take a while before he spills inside Izaya, and due to that, he wishes to savor every second he has, to carve each second into his memory.

With that thought, he makes one powerful thrust, which unleashes sounds that make his heart want to explode.

* * *

 

Under the starry sky, two bodies lie, their actions unknown to the world around them. Breathes are being taken in at even paces, while two hearts beat slower and slower. Both are soaked in sweat and burning with heat, despite there being a soft, thin blanket covering them from the waist down.

Clothes are scattered across the room, from socks to shirts that neither care about. One arm embracing the other, while the other hand intertwines with each other, neither Shizuo nor Izaya say a word, remaining silent as they enter a peaceful slumber.

What lies tomorrow, is a question they both wish to know the answer of.

 


End file.
